


The First Time (it happened)

by nathaliacam



Series: Reason for Unreasonable [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Like, M/M, Oral Sex, and SMUT, and fetus, and handjobs, and then not fetus, it's not like a timeline, the first one will pass in one time, the other one in other, top!Louis, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaliacam/pseuds/nathaliacam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis always thought he was a straight guy. But what could he do when he saw those curls in the library? How could he think about Hannah when those lips were all over him? He could say: that voice and those eyes were the reason he cheated on his girlfriend for the First Time with Harry Styles.</p><p>This one shot was edited on 07/04/2017. I tried to clean out the mistakes. Please, tell me if you find any others.<br/>Have a good read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time (it happened)

Louis put his glasses on to see the titles on the bookshelf. His left hand carried other three books and he let the fingers of his right hand touch the books of the classic bookshelf. Passing through  _Jane Austen_  and  _Shakespeare_ , he could count in his fingers how many of them he didn’t own.

“I love this one” said a husky voice beside him.

Louis looked around to see a curly haired boy wearing a purple hoodie and large beige pants pointing to a book in his left hand. His eyes were so green and bright and his mouth was so red that Louis had to blink once or twice before he could reply.

“ _Wuthering Heights_? Yeah, yeah, me too.” He said smirking “How could anyone not?”

“Believe me, there are many.” The boy grinned.

“Some people just don’t know what’s good, you know.” he sighed.

“I’m Harry” he kept grinning.

“I’m Louis.”

“French?”

“Yeah, my mom always had a crush on French names. I kinda like it though.”

“It’s beautiful, yeah! And a lot less common than mine. I wish I had a name like yours”

“Oh, come on! Your name became so cool after J.K. Rolling’s thing, Potter!”

The boy laughed “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I always am” he smiled.

(…)

“What? Edward Cullen is the best, shut up!” Louis said when they were sitting on one of the tables of the library’s café.

“Come on, you have to be kidding. Have you really read Twilight? No, it’s impossible.”

“I have! God, of course I have!” Louis said a bit offended “How could you not?”

“Oh, please, Louis, you’re changing my thoughts about you. You bought  _Wuthering Heights_ and  _I’m the Messenger_  and read  _Twilight_? You’re not serious.”

“Shut up. You’d love to be called Edward. It’s less common than Harry and you’d still have a reader-name.”

“But I have!”

Louis stopped with the  _Coke_  on his mouth and then put the cup on the table “You’re kidding.”

“No! Edward is my middle name.”

“Fucking God! That’s so cool! C’mon, you can tell me now that your last name is  _Linton_.”

Harry laughed before answer “No, it’s Styles.”

“Definitely better. Styles is great. Edgar Linton is a little gay, yeah”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“What?”

“Edgar Linton and gay?”

“Nothing! Just a random comment. I kinda like Edgar, actually. You know, the way he treats Catherine Linton is wonderful.”

Harry nodded, but didn’t reply Louis’ comment about the book. They were in silence for a few minutes, Louis still drinking his coke and reading the first chapter of  _Wuthering Heights_  for the hundredth time and Harry was just looking outside the library.

“I’m gay.” He said suddenly.

Louis stopped his read and looked up at Harry.

“I’m gay” he said again.

“I heard you.”

Silence again. Louis’ eyes were back on his book again, but he couldn’t concentrate anymore. Harry said that so suddenly and he was scared now for his sincerity.

“You’re not gay.”

“That wasn’t a question.” Louis said.

“No.”

“Yeah, I’m not” he sighed and closed the book “I have a girlfriend.”

“Oh, really?” Harry said, cocking his eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“That’s cool.”

Silence again.

“It doesn’t really matter, right?” Harry said again, his voice lower.

“No, of course not. It doesn’t make any difference.” Louis grinned “How old are you?” he said trying to change the subject.

“I’m 16.”

“You’re not!” Louis said louder.

“Yes, I am. Why are you so surprised?”

“You don’t seem that age. Really, Potter Cullen”

“Everybody says that” he laughed a bit “What about you?”

“I’m 18.”

Silence again.

And then Louis started to think about what Harry had told him. About being gay. He thought Harry was so young to know that kind of thing. You know, some people find out about their sexuality a lot older, and Harry was just a teenager and he was so decided and secure about his affirmation.

“How’s that?” Louis asked suddenly.

“What?”

“The… Gay thing. You know, how does it work?”

“Just… Two men. Together.”

“I’m not stupid, P.C, I know-“

“P.C.?”

“Yeah, saying Potter Cullen all the time is boring”

Harry laughed louder this time and Louis grinned “You’re silly, Louis.”

“But you interrupted me, shut up” he said laughing too and Harry looked in his eyes “How-How does it work, like… What’s the difference?” Harry smiled with his eyes and then Louis knew that he was going to answer with some stupid joke “I know, girls don’t have a cock, please, don’t come with that shit.”

“You stole my joke, not fair!” Louis smirked “The difference is… I don’t know how to explain you… Men are more… Strong… and serious… Rough.”

“Rough?”

“Yeah. Girls are always delicate and stuff. Guys are not.”

“Don’t think I’m rough though”

Harry smiled “I can’t tell by just looking at you.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“What if I am?” Harry said grinning, but Louis didn’t answer, so he thought that maybe he didn’t like the joke “I’m kidding, sorry.”

“N-No, that’s all right. I was just thinking.”

“You’re thinking about  _gayness_  a lot, Louis.”

“Curiosity”

“Things start that way. Curiosity.”

They looked firm in their eyes for a moment.

“I have a girlfriend.”

“And?”

“I’m straight.”

“I thought I was.”

“You’re flirting with me again.”

“I am.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Why?”

Louis didn’t know what to say. Yeah,  _why_?  _Why not_? He had to admit to himself that Harry was gorgeous. And his voice was sexy.

“You shouldn’t.”

“Why?”

“I have a girlfriend” he said again.

“She doesn’t need to know.”

“You’re a guy.”

“Yeah, but don’t worry; you don’t have to do anything with my cock. It’s just my mouth. Just like hers.”

Thinking that way…

“Okay.”

“Okay…?”

“Okay, let’s do it.”

“What?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“No!” Louis stood and looked down at Harry “The mystic section”

(…)

“You’re crazy” Harry said while pressing Louis against the bookshelf, looking around to see if someone was coming.

“Nobody comes here.” Louis said looking at Harry. The curly haired boy looked back at him and Louis’ eyes went straight to his flush red lips, and he caught himself biting his own.

“Sure about that?”

“Kiss me already.”

And he did. Harry’s fingers suddenly pulled Louis’ chin upward and his lips met Louis’. Louis’ eyes closed at the same time and he felt his bottom lip being sucked into Harry’s mouth sweetly. He sighed and started to do the same thing with Harry’s top lip, kissing him back slowly.

And when Louis bit Harry’s bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, Harry just smiled a bit and opened his mouth, his tongue invading Louis’, wet and sweet. They started to kiss properly now, and Harry’s hand was squeezing Louis’ waist. The older boy opened his eyes a bit, just to see Harry’s closed, his cheeks red and the shadow of their mouths moving together to follow the rhythm of their tongues. He let himself enjoy the kiss and closed his eyes again.

Then Harry felt something vibrating against his thigh. “I-I think” he tried to say, but Louis’ lips and tongue were insistent to keep kissing him “Hmmmmmm” he murmured into the kiss and decided to ignore the phone in Louis’ pocket. But it started annoy him when didn’t stop. “L-Lou… Hmmm” he tried again, his tongue and lips still in Louis mouth “Y-Your… Your phone.”

“Fuck!” Louis took it from his pocket and pressed the bottom to answer the call, but Harry was still kissing his mouth and chin “H-Hello?” a pause. Harry kissing Louis’ jaw and biting his lip “O-Oh, Hannah.” Harry stopped, looking at Louis’ eyes “Y-yes, I’m still at the library… No, No, I’m going, don’t worry.… Yes, I know I’m late, I’m sorry. Distracted by the books… Yeah… Yeah, love, I know… Okay. Okay. Bye.”

“The girlfriend” Harry said caressing Louis’ back.

“Yeah. I have to go”

“Can I… Can I just…”

“Yeah, yeah. You can”

And their lips were together again, meeting and screwing and biting, with a lot of tongue and sweetness. “You’re a good kisser” Harry murmured against Louis’ lips before kissing him again and again.

“Thanks. You are too.” They smiled at each other before kissing again, kissing goodbye.

“I see you around.” Harry said again, after they separate.

“Yeah, see you around, P.C.”

“I need to nickname you.”

“Yeah. Next time.”

Louis left Harry in the same Mystic Section of the library, smiling and pecking his lips, leaving with his phone and books in hands.

Harry stayed there a little, replaying everything in his mind again, grinning and touching his lips, thinking that they were against Louis’ some minutes ago.

Only when he looked at library’s door and couldn’t see Louis anymore, he realized he hadn’t ask Louis’ for his number.

“Shit!”

Maybe he had to count with luck again.

Who knows? He could meet the random  _straight_  guy at the library again. 

 


End file.
